There are many games and sports in existence and a difficulty with having new games adopted is the fact that new rules can be unfamiliar and alien to what is already known.
The premise of the present invention is a new game whose rules maintain a familiarity with an old puzzle game. However, to implement the game in a modern context requires gaming equipment and systems which do not lend themselves to current popular games.
The present invention seeks to provide a gaming system, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative in order to facilitate the proposed new game.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.